She loves him,she loves him not
by Moonlightwalk
Summary: Sasuke has come back to Konoha.Sakura is sure that her feelings for him are...none. But when a mission is sliding downhill...will Sakura watch sasuke die,or will she step in,? PLEASE REVIEW
1. The Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**this is my first story! Tell me what you think!**

She walked gracefully along the sidewalk, the moonlight guiding her way. There was a full moon that night, so everything was clearly seen. The girl's cherry blossom pink hair trailed behind her in the light wind. Her turquoise eyes were shining as she kept walking. Her name was Sakura, Sakura Haruno.She was now 17 years old and changed greatly sinse 4 years ago. Her outside has changed, her body had matured, she grew taller, got curves, and her body is also now much tougher than it was back then. She has gotten a new outfit, it was cute, and girl fitting, yet comfortable, and suited for a great ninja, like herself. It wasn't too different from before(in the shiippuden),but now she had more room for weapons, her gloves were made out of special fabric ,which is very tough to tear or damage, and her boots did not have such a platform, which made it easier to move faster. Her boots also hid small and light, but deadly weapons.

She was a lethal weapon now. During all those years, she didn't just sit around doing nothing, she trained hard day and night to achieve the state that she was in now. She has even surpassed her sensei, the Hokage herself. She was Tsunade's first, and most trusting assistant, Tsunade would always come to Sakura first, because she knew, that Sakura would do it.But Tsunade's training wasn't enough for Sakura, Sakura has traveled to 3 other villages to receive special training. Sakura now specializes in ninjutsu, taijutsu, gengutsu, and over 50 other jutsus. Not to forget, she was the best medical ninja in Konoha (Tsunade being second). Almost everyone in Konoha knew her name.

Sakura really loved the full moon, but at the same time..she hated it. She loved it because it was so mystical, beautiful and mysterious. But she hated it…because it reminded her of that dreadful day...the day Sasuke left.There was a beautiful full moon that day...Sakura remembered that clearly. Sakura was now passing the bench, the one on which Sasuke left her on, all those years ago. After knocking her out….he just left her on that cold bench…. 'What a mean way of leaving' she thought 'All he said was "thank you" and knocked me out cold...' she sighed. 'Not even say good bye. But come to think of it, he was never to nice to me…. What the?? Why am I thinking about this right now? He has left a long time ago, he is NOT coming back, I learned to erase him from my mind ….I was so childish back then! I liked him for no reason! Well, for his looks, have to admit he was cute, but nothing else! That was so stupid of me! The only nice thing he has ever done to me was. Save me……but…. it's not like he liked it…'... 'Ahhh I have to stop thinking about all this! I came out here to enjoy it, not bring back painful memories... ………I have to remind myself, to never take this route again...' Sakura was a long way past the bench now. Though the memories kept coming back. She thought ' He has saved me so many times…I was so pathertic..I did save him several times.. but not many at all compared as to how many he did……' She smiled 'I haven't needed any help sense… even a whole year ago on that mission..(She had a small flashback….).I have been able to protect myself, and many others. …'Sakura was proud of what she has become…she looked at her hand, she clenched it into a fist. 'Sasuke…actually I have to thank you, because if it wasn't for you,I would have never worked so hard to get stronger,to prove you wrong…' She she grinned 'It pisses me of now of how you thought of me …..and I'm pissing myself off because I'm thinking of Sasuke so much!!!!!!!!!I don't love him anymore, I don't even like him……' She looked down. 'There is something about him that keeps coming back to me. Why….why…looks doesn't matter anymore…and he doesn't like me at all! He almost killed Naruto, his best friend just to get stronger! Then he left to Orochimaru...once again to get more power...he was ready to sell his body just to get power! How ridiculous was that?? I mean...I know that his whole village was killed by his older brother, Itachi...but...but...I don't think going through all that…is necessary...jsut to kill one person,for revenge. Revenge. That word. That's what basically Sasuke's whole life is about. He lives for revenge…How stupid!! How could I possibly even like someone like that! His heart is probably ice now…last time I saw him. I remember his eyes….'Sakura had a flashback of 3 years ago when they encountered Sasuke.That was the last time she saw him. 'What did I even see in him…..…' this was the first time in a long time that Sakura has though about this for such a long time…. Sakura looked at the moon….for a long time she was just captured by the beauty of it...but then "Oh shoot!!!!!!! How long have I been walking?! All that thinking must have…..!" Sakura could tell just by the location of the moon what time it was. 'Aw man ,tomorrow I'm going to be so tired….and I know Tsunade has a mission for me…..great.' Sakura has wondered further than she even though, even though she was moving at great speed, it took her longer to get home than usual.Even though she usually walked back too ,she had left for the walk an hour later today.

The next morning, Sakura had to wake up at 5:30 for the information on her mission. Originally she was supposed to wake up at 7,but Tsunade said she has some very important news. 'Oh how important can it be that you wake me up an hour and a half earlier!?' She thought…. 'Well, today has gotten of to a great start.' She thought sarcastically. Though tired,she quickly got dressed , ready, and was out the door. She had gotten to the building in 5 minutes.As she was walking down the hallway ,she yawned and put her hand on her forehead, she was thinking.. 'Oh Tsunade,I would do anything for you… but …..' Sakura thought this because she knew Tsunade well,and her meaning of "important news" could mean that she needs Sakura to wave a fan at her or something.When Sakura reached the right door,she knocked.

"Come in,Sakura." Tsunade said from behind the door.

"What is it Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she came in ,Tsunade could tell that there was an annoyed look in Sakura's eyes. "You said to report at 7, not 5:30!!...I-" but she didn't get to finish.

"Believe me Sakura,it's very important news this time."

"Alright..but shouldn't Naruto be here? He's going with me on the mission-"Tsunade cut her of again.

"Well, this would be shocking news to him too. but I just though that you would take more time to absorb it, and.."Sakura cut her of this time.

"WHAT? I get to wake up at 5:30 while Naruto gets an hour and a half more,and its important news fom him too,Tsunade! How can-" Tsunade was getting a bit annoyed(and cut her of again,lol!)

"SAKURA,once you see, you'll understand."

"….ok.."

Tsunade sighed , "Hey,come here." she called to her right(Sakrua's left)

'Who…' sakura started thinking 'can it be..'

Out the door came out(oh everyone knows..right?)..Sasuke Uchiha.


	2. Sakura's Shocking Act

Sakura's eyes widened, she stepped back … Sasuke looked different sense the last time, but mostly his clothes changed, no longer did he wear that outfit from before(oh I don't know how to describe it!) Now he was wearing more ninja fitting looking clothes. They were pretty simple though mostly black ,with some dark blue.(picture of the idea on my page!) His hair length or color hasn't changed (oohh he must have cut it….). His eyes were exactly as she remembered...black...cold...emotionless. Sakura was looking at him without a word or a thought for the longest time. Sasuke didn't say anything ither, at first he looked at Sakura, but after a while looked away.

"Oh Sakrua, you're going to have a lot of time to stare, but the thing is, is that I've been looking for a another person for your mission ,and sense Sasuke came back, he's perfect! He'll be going on your mission with you." Sakura barely heard a word Tsunade said…she kept staring….but something inside her finally awoken her, she snapped to reality.

"…Tsu..Tsunade..he..he came back just like that…and.." Sakura was trying to keep her eyes on Tsunade ,not Sasuke. But as Sakura said those words, she couldn't finish,because there was to much going through her head..things like.. ' WHAT THE HECK….. he just came back and Tsunade is already putting him on a mission..and with us?? Why did he come back, did he defeat Itachi? And he just cant come back like this...he...what...' Sakura was confused.

"Sakura, relax! We talked already. He came yesterday night ..we had a very long talk…you can find out anything you need to know ,because you guys will have plenty of time together on the mission……"As Tsunade was saying those words, Sakura thought 'What? Does Tsunade think I'm totally in love with him or something?! Now Sasuke will think I'm the same as before, and WHY did I have to stare at him like that?? Its only been.. ..3 years….' ( sense they encountered sasuke in the shippuden)

"So…. What now? We still have a whole hour till Naruto gets here, did u really think I would need so much time just for this?" Sakura said, trying to sound like Sasuke didn't matter that much. But actually , it really didn't .She stared for him for some time ,but that was it, she wasn't shocked anymore, she wasn't even happy that he's back...she was more angry.

"No , I thought you would notice Sakura ,but Naruto come early for missions everytime ,today…I would say he will be half and hour early, so actually you have 30 minutes…um..I have to get a drink…" she said as she stood up and left the room. Sakura and Sasuke were now alone in the room. No one said a word for a long time. Sasuke turned around and was looking out the window. Sakura finally broke the silence.

"…Did you kill Itachi?" sakura asked .

"…..Why would I come back if I didn't?" Sasuke replied while still looking out the window.

"….So..you killed Itachi and now you think everything is going to be back to normal….with you coming back here?

"Well, what did you want me to do Sakura…" he turned around, now facing her. "It sounds to me like you're not glad that I'm back." he raised his eyes a little. She frowned.

" Sasuke ,things changed sense you left. And so have I." she said and turned around thinking 'He does still think I love him!! ARHHHH that pisses me of so much!...hm..Tsunade never takes this long go get water! It's two doors down! Ha! She left us together alone for such a long time on purpose…Tsunade…….!!!!!'

"Sakura,……I'm sorry…about before…but now I'm here , and I'm going on a mission with you, so you have to deal with it."

'Deal with it??Haha!..' she thought… 'but hey..he said 'im sorry'…does he really mean it though? Probably not..not with ThAT tone of voice… "You're not sorry" she said. Right then Tsunade came in, along with Naruto.

"..just tell me….!!!" Naruto was saying, but as soon as Naruto spotted Sasuke, he stopped mid-sentence. He stared as Sasuke, but he didn't stare too long before saying "S…s…SASUKEEEEEEEEEE?!!" with a blank tone of voice(but loud) but Naruto didn't know what to do…..hug him….or hate him…? He came back didn't he ?It was his choice of will, so apparently Sasuke still… "You came back…."……Naruto said, quieter this time.The whole time he was having a battle in his head….how was Naruto feeling toward Sasuke….? happy?...angry..?

"Oh yeah, same goes for you Naruto,I talked to Sasuke, so everything is ok, and…he will be joining you on your mission, with Sakura." Tsunade said. Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke, he stopped at about 4 feet away. He looked right into his eyes. Naruto carefully thought about this, and finally made his decision. He widened his eyes, and put a huge smile on his face as he jumped on Sasuke and gave him the biggest, tightest hug. Sasuke stepped back a little ,he was a bit surprised..

"Uhh…." He said "..Actually ..Im glad to see you too Naruto " he said,as he put a small smile on his face(OMG! lol) but he didn't really hug back.

'He didn't even smile at me ,yet alone tell me he was glad to see me……. But I guess I'm glad for Naruto..' Sakura thought. Finally Naruto let go of Sasuke and said-

"This is ..this is… so weird! Its been,...how many years? 3..4?...I'm glad you came back Sasuke."… "And we're having a mission together aren't we? Well that's even better! Tsunade tell us the mission !" Naruto said smiling. Sakura was still thinking 'Well, Im glad Naruto took things well…he's glad to see his best friend back..' she smiled for Naruto..but wasn't so sure for herself.

"Ok, now for the mission. This is a rated B mission….but we're not sure ,because it involves the Hidden Rain Village, which we do not know much about, including how skilled the are. Anyway , long time ago the Rain Village took something that originally belonged to us.The Fan and the Sword of Kupaku. I- " Tsunade was cut off by Sakura.

" Kupaku? Hey I've heard of that- " she said

"Sakura! You know there is no interupting!" Sakura looked away" I will spare the time of explaining that ,but the thing is , is that these talismans are very powerful, and we really need then back, they are really usefull, especially in time of war, which there is not right now. ...but…."she paused " Anyway ,your mission is to get them. I will give you exactly where they are located, you will have 4 days for this mission ,a day to get there, a day to get back…and two days there. You will set out tomorrow afternoon, and the approximate back should be on friday ,got it?

"Got it ." Sakura and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke gave a small nod.

"One more thing…like I said before, we don't know their skill level, they might be easy, …but I doubt it, because the Fan and the Sword would probably be heavily guarded…they are very prized pozessions… be careful."

"We will Tsunade. " Sakura said . Sakura took all her missions very seriously.

"If there is no questions, you're dismissed." Tsunade said.

"No, nope ,no questions, bye Tsunade !" Naruto said as he walked out the door. Sasuke followed.

Sakura thought about it for a while, "Tsunade…. I didn't know what you were thinking when you said that stuff before ,but I do NOT like sasuke anymore ,ok? What gave you the idea anyway? Please don't talk like that in front of him…and..you….-"

"Hey that's not a question sakura." Sakura frowned at Tsunade "Hey ,just kidding!..and….ok whatever you say ,but this is a mission, and you better work together with him well you know."

"I take my missions seriously, don't worry sensei. " Sakura only called her 'sensei' when she was being very serious. Sakura still had something on her mind to ask, but she decided not to. "Bye" she said as she went out the door.

As Sakura was walking back, she was thinking about many things. ' Maybe…just maybe.. he really has changed… he smiled back there…' she smiled. ' I'll give him a chance' she thought.

That night there wasn't a full moon, but very close, the difference was almost not noticeable. Sakura went on her walk again. She remembered not to go on the same path as yesterday. After about 10 minutes, she could see someone sitting on a bench(a random bench), about 100 feet away.As she got closer, she saw that it was Sasuke. She walked right next to him and stopped .There was enough room on the bench for her, but she decided not to sit down. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked

He looked up at her ,and then back down "Thinking about things."

"Do…" she though about this first. "Do you want to walk with me?"

He didn't say anything. "……Which direction are you going?" he asked

She though that Sasuke was going back ,the opposite of the direction she was going….should she still do it? She needed to talk to him about things though.

"That way" she pointed.

"But you just came from there."

"I know..but I wanted to talk to you."

"I was going to go back anyway, so I guess so." He said this as he got up .Sakura moved back . ' I bet he thinks I'm still in love with him...esspecially sense I'm doing this now….dang it ,I shouldn't have!...too late now…at least I could get some answers out of him…hopefully.' Sakura thought. They started walking, they were about 2 feet away from each other.

"Sasuke...did you miss Konoha at all?" she asked.

" How could I not..." he said this as he looked up at the stars. Sakura smiled, he did have a heart…

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she said, talking about the stars.

"Ugh…!" Sasuke said looking down at his hand.

"Whats wrong?" she looked at his hand.

"It's a small wound, but it always keep opening…" Sasuke felt a bit embarrassed talking about such a small wound.

"Let me help." she took his hand with her left hand and put her right hand on top to do the healing. It produced a light greenish light. After a few moments it was healed. She smiled. She lifted his hand and kissed the spot.

"Now it will never bug you again" she said smiling.

"Heh." He took his hand back " No wonder you're so weak."

Sakura quickly turned around. Anger was burning inside of her. She couldn't take it, she just couldn't. She has had enough ! She slowly clenched her right fist. Sasuke just stared blankly. Sakura quickly turned back around, while sending a chakra powered fist in Sasuke's face. Sasuke had not in the least expected this, so the punch had sent Sasuke flying back 200 feet, and if it wasn't for that building, he could have been flying for a hundred more. When he hit the building, he sulked down, and put his head between his knees.You could see drops of blood slowly dripping.

"Don't you ever….talk to me again." She said this in a normal tone of voice, she knew Sasuke could hear it (unless he passed out…..).

The next morning Sakura didn't get up until nine o clock, which was very unusual for her(she usually got up much earlier to train) .She washed up, got dressed ,ate ,got her weapons ,backpack ,and everything for the mission , and was ready by ten. She thought that being two hours early for the meeting place was a bit too early...so she went to her usual training place. She ran several miles,and landed a few punches on the tree she usually practices on(yes, a rough, hard tree).Then it was finally time to go, she noticed Sasuke walking on the path behind the bushes. No, sakura was not going to walk with Sasuke,until she couldn't see him anymore, she walked on to the path. Finally she reached the bridge, their meeting place. Naruto was there already also. When Sakura got there she noticed that sasuke had a cast- like bandage on his nose(imagine that!)).She realized that she must have broken his nose.

"So, you guys ready to go? We're heading northwest, and-" he paused to look at Sakura "…you guys got your packs? " Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sakura says. She could tell that Naruto already found out about the nose thing ,it would be the first thing naruto would ask Sasuke for sure. 'I wonder what sasuke had told him…'

"Yeah" Sasuke answers.

"Alright….Lets go then! Lets try to travel fast….." Naruto said as they took off.

Getting to the Hidden Rain village by normal running would take about one day,but the speed they were,it could take half. But going at such high speed took a lot of energy….they would need to take breaks. Finally, they arrived in the village, it took then 22 hours.They slept that night in a forest .They would try to take the talismans the next day.

"Ok,here's the plan, two of us will go for one object and the other one will go for the other,-"Naruto began saying.

"You and me, sasuke can do one himself." Sakura said to Naruto.

"Umm…is that ok with you sasuke?"

"Whatever." he said.

"Ok, great that's what we'll do." Naruto took out the map Tsunade gave them. "The two objects are in two different buildings, one right here, and one right here." He said pointing at the map. "Thy're about half a mile apart…Sasuke, you will take the Fan,and we'll take the Sword. I don't know how many guards they have, but we'll just have to take them out. After we get the pieces, meet right here." Naruto pointed on a place on the map. "Got it?"

"Yep, lets go then." Sakura said as she stood up.Naruto and sasuke stood up too.

"Alright! ..Lets go!" And they took off.

(im not going throught all the explaining ….lol) –The first day didn't go too well, both Sasuke, and Sakura and Naruto came back empty handed…

"….Ther are so many guards, inside AND outside the buildings…and there is 3 whole barriers..and if you get close to the talisman..it.. there is just so much! These talismans must be REALLY important….." Sakura was saying "None of us got hurt, but we thought that it was going to be easy, guess we have to try a bit harder, this IS a B ranked mission….."

"Hey,how bout change of plans? Why don't we try Sakura going with Sasuke and me going alone? I mean it might not-"

"No!"sakura said. "I..I..no Naruto,I just feel..better doing it with you..besides..sasuke got the closest , he can easily do it..I'm sure…. Naruto .." Sakura felt bad saying this, sense she was acting a bit childish, she was suposed to do anything for the mission….

"Sakura! We have to try though! Who knows-"

"No! Naruto!" Sakura knew she couldn't work with Sasuke. "No, I just, and-

"Sakura! We have to try this!! Besides why not? Is there something between you and Sasuke??" Naruto looked right into her eyes.

**(hehe I can't do cliff -hangers! Oh well,I'll try better next time! I would love you if you leave a review! Esspesially sense its my first story! Pretty please!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Decision

Sakura sighed. "No,there isn't… I'll work with Sasuke."

"Ok…great then! Tommorow morning we do that. Now ..we sleep." Naruto said as he opened his backpack and took out a blanket and crashed on it. (it was the end of the day anyway)

The next day they set out. Sakura thought about what to do, and she came with her conclusion.

"Ok, Sasuke listen. I cannot screw up this mission because I wont talk to you, so here's the thing. For this mission, and for this mission ONLY , I will talk to you and everything… but I will NOT forget what you said before so don't go thinking that." Sasuke just looked at her. She continued "And…when we get back , it's going back to how it was...got it?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I asked you!"

"Yeah,yeah I got it."… "Yet I still don't get why you got so mad just because-"

"I'm only talking to you mission wise, not chatting about what happened 2 days before. Besides…. Why do you care?" She said as she jumped on the tree. Sasuke paused for a while before following her. Then they stoped again to figure out the plan.

"Ok,I will take care of all the guards,while you go inside and take the Fan,but there's still a lot of guards inside,but I'm sure you can manage them.Also the 3 barriers, you can take care of them as well, right?" sakura asked.

"Yeah"

"OK great after you get it-" (blah blah ,it's a long plan..…) After they figured it out, they set out. Sakura took care of the guards while Sasuke went inside. Sakura remembered something Tsunade had told her a while ago – (flashback)

" And sakura, on missions like that, you should always try not to kill the people, because we don't want to start a war.. .. if you can, just knock them out."

That is what Sakura did. After about 20 minutes Sasuke came out side with the Fan in his hand. While the building behind him exploded.

"Alright, lets go." Sakura went up to him and they ran. " I put a jutsu on them. It will slow them down." They ran until they were a pretty good distance away. Now Sakura was thinking about other things rather than the mission.She thought 'Hm..so he seriously doesn't know why I punched him for that.. he..he has to know what ..I ..did…' "Sasuke" She said out loud at she turned to him. "How do you view me?"

"….what do you mean?" he asked

"Ugh...do you think I'm exactly as I was before,.. not being able to protect anyone or myself, always needing help…..weak??" she put emphasis on the last word.

Sasuke now knew what she was talking about ,he remembered the punch. "Is this about when I said-"

"This is about me,I trained hard everyday for 4 years! I remembered what you though of me , I was so stupid liking you….I wanted to get better, stronger…and I did, … then you come back…"She paused and looked at him in the eyes. "How can you think I'm still exactly the same after I went though all that …..why do you hate me so much?" Sakura turned around,her back facing him. "When I liked you so much, you don't know how much hurt you caused to me when you turned me down all the time……I regret ever liking you" She turned back around "I hate you for how much you hurt me!..And I hate myslef for letting you hurt me because I was so in love with you.. "She looked up "But now everything's changed and I wont let you hurt me,..I don't even want ANY contact with you Sasuke..when we get back to Konoha..I will forget that I ever even met you" Sakura said that as she jumped and ran ahead of him.

Sasuke just stayed there with a blank face. "..I hurt her **that **much?..What have I done..and..why does it make me feel this way? I care..but not** that **much…." sasuke was begging to doubt himself.

Sakura and sasuke were supposed to go ahead and go far out in the forest so they wont be caught ,and after some time they were supposed to meet up with Naturo. Sakura thought that sasuke could perfectly get back to Naruto without her,so without telling sasuke,(who was about 40 feet behind her)Sakura increased her speed,and dissapered(like in a flash step).Sasuke noticed this ,and he saw this as a time where he could just relax(though still on guard) and peacefully walk ,while thinking about things. Sasuke kept walking ,and after a short amount of time,he began to sense some kind of chakra,heading right towards him.It was an arrow . He dodged the first shot easily, then the second and third, on the forth, he grabed the flaming arrow and sent it back at the shooter.(it missed them) The shooters showed themselves. There were 3 of them, 2 women and 1 man. The man spoke.

"Give us the Fan of Kupaku ,and we wont harm you"

Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't want to fight them ,because for one, he was tired, and two, he wasn't supposed to kill anyone.So sasuke just used a flash step and disappeared .But sasuke's attempt at escape didn't work, because the warriors of the Rain Village were much more skilled than expected. An arrow shot and barely missed sasuke,though causing him to stop. Sasuke didn't have time for this,he started doing hand seals,as an attempt to do a jutsu that would give him time to escape,but right in the middle of the signs, an arrow, going about 300mph shot so quickly by his face,that sasuke knew that standing in 1 place for more than even 5 seconds could be risky. Sasuke finally decided to go ahead and do the Jugan No Jutsu(made up).He jumped in the air and was about to strike,when an arrow,this time of a different color,shot.This arrow released many shurikens,causing sasuke to fall back.The shurickens must apparently had a poison of some sort on the end of them,because the pain of the impact of each one was sharper than usual. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground,when he sensed another arrow coming for him,he quickly moved his head to the right,avoiding the arrow by a fraction of an inch. Sasuke had to make a plan.

Some distance away,Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She sensed that something was not right.She knew it was Sasuke . She thought about going back to check if he's alright,but then…it was sasuke she was talking about here,he could take care of it. But then again,she could definetly truly feet it ,that there was something wrong.She really really didn't want to go back,but her instincts overtook. She came flying throught the trees ,every foot making her closer and closer.Sakura didn't want anyone to sense or notice her,so she hid her chakra.She was so close now,that she could hear sound form the battle.Sakura mastered hiding, not only her chara, but phisically also. She stood in the tree ,watching at about 45 feet from her,Sasuke was kneeling over the ground. Sakura thought

"What…what happened…I thought the jutsu I put on them would hold them back.."

Sasuke was now stuck to the ground .His feet,and his right hand were stuck in cement -like rock. The only way to get out would be with a jutsu.If only sasuke could free his right hand, he could get out in a millisecond.

"Now is your last time! Give us the Fan or we will kill you in the process of retrieving it!" said one of the women warriors. Again, sasuke didn't say anything ,while looking at the ground. "No? Well be it,it is your death!"

Sakura was watching in disbelief….. 'they actually got sasuke ! and he looks trapped ,the look in his eyes….. come on sasuke..jsut do something ,I know u can! Just…"

"And just so you know,the poison in these arrows that we're going to shoot,is ifferent from the rest.It wont take much,and it wont take long,if it touches you even for one second,your going to die.This is the secret poison of the Rain Village! No other country knows how to produce it-"

"Well enough talk" the other woman cut him off" lets just kill the boy now!" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Sakura has a zillion thoughts going through her mind ,she didn't know what to do. Save sasuke? Now?How? Why should I? I hate him! I hate him more than anything why did I even come back here?! Sakura was tearing herself apart.But at the instant, the very precise second ,that the 3 warriors show the 3 arrows ,Sakura knew what she had to do.

Sasuke knew that this time he couldn't move out of the way.The arrows were going to get him ,one way or another. What a pathetic way to end, sasuke thought…though his thoughts were interrupted by a big smash ,right into him.He was knocked backwards(he used his left hand for support) ,his eyes shut. He did not though, feel anything close to the feeling of an arrow piercing though your body.He felt something warm drop on his cheek. He couldnt even begin to think…

Sasuke opened his eyes…….

"…Sa…Sakura? He said in disbelief.


	4. Rain or Tears?

'Am I dreaming? Is this really happening?' Sasuke thought ,as he stared into the aqua green eyes above him, with his mouth open. But he was not, he realized, when another, warm drop of blood drooped on his cheek.

[ While this was happening, the 3 Rain village warriors had gotten a message form another ninja that the Fan has already been found, so they left.

"……Why ..s..sakura?" he managed to get out of his mouth.

Sakura closed her eyes, coughed a few times and said "…..Well I couldn't just let you die in front of my eyes ….if I could do something about it ."

Sasuke stared in disbelief and then he realized that Sakura was still on top of him, with 3 poisoned arrows in her back.

"Sakura we need to get those arrows out now!" He said as he sat up and put her down with her back facing him.

"…While laying there she said "It's..…it's alright sasuke…it wont matter if you take them out or not..the poison has already spread…."

"You're a medical ninja aren't you? Can't you do soemthign about it??" Sasuke said as he took out the last arrow. Sakura could tell that there was a sound of panic in his voice…….

" ……If it was regular poison then yes…but this one-" but before she could finish Sasuke said –

" Wait ,let me get out of this and I can get the backpack,it has medical tools, and.." but he didn't finish ,because he realized that he only has one free hand and still can't get out. Sakura realized this, so she sat up, without making the slightest sound of pain, put her hand over Sasuke's cement -covered feet and hand. The blue charka around her hands turned to red chakra….and it started cracking the cement .Soon it was broken and Sasuke got out free. With amazement ,but without time to spare, Sasuke got up and ran to the backpack. While he was digging through it ,Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke….nothing in there will help"….she said looking down, while wiping the blood form her mouth.

He put the backpack down and stood up. " So your saying your going to die and there's nothing anyone can do about it?

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Well it doesn't matter. I'll carry you to the nearest village or town ,they will have something there" He said as he ran over to Sakura. He started picking her up ,she said-

"Sasuke no, you don't have to do this ,the po - "

"I don't care, ok?We need to do something" He said as he put her on his back and took off into the trees.

Even though the 3 warriors have told Sasuke that this poison will kill immedietly,he did not want to believe it,he couldn't… 'This.. cant… be…happening! Why was I so careless??..And why doesn it make me feel this way? She's going to die and I should just let it be! its..no ,no … no she cant die!' Sasuke was panicking on the inside, he didn't even know why he was having these feelings. What was wrong with him? He looked right to find Sakura's head on his shoulder. But he did know, that he couldn't stop now.

Sakura knew that Sasuke was wasting his energy .'Why was he doing this anyway?' She thought. He was never ever so…caring for me..and… "Sasuke stop" She said.

He must have not heard her.

"Sasuke please ,a village is not for another 200 miles!"

Sasuke did hear her ,but he pretended he didn't.

"Sasuke what's gotten in you? Stop ..just stop ..STOP!" she said as she pulled hard on his shirt, thus making him stop on a thick tree branch. Sakura got of his back and was now standing , facing him. Sasuke knew that she shouldn't be, she was taking up a lot of power just to stand up like she was.

"Sasuke, please..I can already feel the poison .. ..there's no need to…do anything…." She said as she looked down.Suddently she felt a sharp pain in her heart, she was gong to fall. As she leaned over the branch the was standing on, she started falling heard first. Sasuke quickly jumped down as was prepared to catch her,but Sakura flipped over in the air and landed perfectly on her feet. Sasuke looked at her wide eyed.

"Sakura .." He started to say, while reaching out a hand.

"Another thing Saskuke!"She snapped ,looking right into his eyes. " I don't understand why! WHY are you doing this?! It seems like you actually care! When in the world did you start caring about anything that I do or happens to me…" She shut her eyes with pain. Sasuke came closer to her.

"Yet you're the one who came in to die for me ,when you said you hate me with your life." Sasuke said as he came even closer, about a foot away from her now. Sakura looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. Suddently another sharp pain hit Sakura.

"Ugh…!!" she said as she cringed forward ,and into Sasuke. She kneeled down and he did too.

" Sakura, why, why did you take those arrows for me if you knew this was going to happen? Sasuke asked her ,while holding onto her arms.

"I…I….I don't even know myself….I thought I convinced myself that I hated you more than anything…but…at…" She looked at him, and then back down " at that moment I knew that..I…couldn't " By now Sakura's body has really taken the poison's effects to a new level. She was starting to make sounds like hiccups, and with each one, her body would shake. Seeing Sakura suffer like this made Sasuke hurt.

"Sakura you…cant ..! Is there anything at all that you know of that can stop this?"

"I know that the Fan and Sword of Kupaku have to power to bring a human's soul back to life….but Sasuke it's-" But her shaking/hiccup interrupted her speech.

"Sakura…I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he hugged her tightly.

"Sasuke(hic) I want you to promise me something(hic)" Sakura said as she let go of the hug and looked at him.

"What?"

"Promise me..(hic) that you will (hic)never forget (hic)me" She said as her shaking and hiccupping sounds were getting faster. There was a sound of thunder in the distance. She liftet her shaking hand, towards his face. He look it and put it closer.

"I promise" He answered. Another blast of thunder, closer this time.

"Sasuke" she said "I love you (hic)". Right at the end of that, Sasuke pulled her closer and kissed her on her shaking lips. He could feel it, but right when his lips touched hers, the shaking stopped. A rain drop hit her face and slid down her cheek .Then another hit his. While holding this long kiss ,the rain started pouring, and you couldn't tell apart the rain drops and the tear drops on Sasuke's face.

**Short chapter or what? And sorry for the cliff-hanger again. I presonally hate when people do cliff -hangers on me..but...I decided to do the traditonal thing...I dont know! Pease review! Those are the what keeps me going and writing these! if you dont I migth as well quit...**


	5. Still Hope?

**Fianally! I didn't update for quite some time! Well here is it, REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE !!!**

It rained and rained. Sasuke didn't lift his head…until he heard his name ,about 30 minutes after the kiss.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke immideitely realized,that it was Naruto. Naruto was still not aware of Sakura's…..death. That word .Sasuke couldn't even think of it.

"What happened Sasuke?" Naruto said it in such a way…a way that he didn't even raise his voice. Perhaps Naruto just hoped that she was injured.

Sasuke didn't say anything .How in the world was he going to explain? Then finally Sasuke lifted his head and looked Naruto in the eyes. Then he looked to the front and said "She's dead Naruto."

Naruto didn't respond like Sasuke would have imagined. At first Naruto didn't do anything. He didn't move, didn't blink, didn't turn away ,didn't say anything. Then finally he said "No…" he slowly gritted his teeth."Noo!" he yelled as he bent down to Sakura. He cheked everywhere on her body until he checked her back and saw the arrow wounds. He gasped. Naruto turned Sakura back around and checked her pulse…… but this was unnecessary because Naruto already knew she was dead(he could sense all her chakra was gone, and he couldn't feel an overall presense) But like Sasuke,he didn't want to believe it.

Mixed emotions overflowed Naruto. He still did not cry though…….Naruto turned to Sasuke ,grabbed his collar stood up and yelled in his face "**SASUKEEEE**!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke was ready for it. He knew that Naruto was going to explode onto him,Sasuke would wait until he got all his anger out until he would explain everything, otherwise Naruto might be too angry to listen.

"**SAKURA IS D-DEAD AND YOU ARE IS JUST**" he studdered for a moment "**JUST SITTING THERE AND**-" And the tears could hold back no more. "**HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPPPENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!???????"**

Sasuke could feel severe anger and sorrow from Naruto ,Naruto could punch him out of anger,so before it got that far Sasuke began to say "Sakura sacrificed her life for mine"

Naruto was about to yell something, but stopped, Sasuke continued.

"……She stepped in front of 3 poisenous arrows for me… it was either I was going to be killed or her…."

More tears still continued to come out of Naruto's eyes,but he let go of Sauske's collar.  
"Naruto ,it's my fault she's dead………do whatever you want to me…." Sasuke said while looking at the ground.

Then Naruto noticed something on Sasuke's cheek, it was a dried up tear…Naruto understood …. Naruto clenched his fist by his leg ,and closed his teary eyes . "If…if only I have been there….she could still be alive…"Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"I'm…sorry Naruto….but this is probably the first of many comrade deaths that a ninja goes through in a lifetime…"

Naruto knew what Sasuke said was true ,he was going to experience a lot more deaths in the future. But. This. Was .Sakura! Surely it's different! Naruto collapsed on the ground by Sakura,and just cried. Cried onto her. Sasuke got up and decided to give Naruto some time.

While Sasuke was walking ,he realized something. He remembered what Sakura said 'the Fan and Sword of Kupaku have to power to bring a human's soul back to life' That's it! Sasuke was overwhelmed with excitement but then realized that it might not work. Still, Sasuke was going to try it ,no matter what. He turned around and went back to Naruto.

"Naruto,Naruto!"

Naruto lifted his head from Sakura. "What….."

"Naruto…. don't get too excited because it might not work,…but….I think there might be a way to bring Sakura back to life."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, blank eyed. "….What?"

"Sakura told me that the Sword and Fan of Kupaku have the power to bring a human soul back to life" Sasuke said.

"..R..really?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes,..but you see it isn't as easy as that. If it were to work-" Sasuke sat down.to Naruto's level. "The Hokage probably wouldn't allow it...unless there is a way to… a way for the Fan and Sword to regain their full power after Sakura's resurrection." Sasuke kept talking, and Naruto kept listening and watching, he didn't even move once. "Because the people won't be happy if we brought the Talismans back and used them where they wouldn't even be of any more use….. but…" Sasuke paused to sigh, "I actually think that is we combine the power of other ninjas such as ourselves with the power of the Talismans, it wont take absolutely all of the Talismans' power, giving them the chance to regain their total power in about the year ,benefiting both sides…. and where the Hokage would allow us to do it. Besides, I'm sure Tsunade wouldn't mind…brining her own student back."

"Wow" Naruto finally said. "I…yes..YES !! Sasuke if there is ANY possible way to bring Sakura back I will do ANYTHING !!"

"Good ,lets head back to the village." Sasuke stood up ."But Naruto, you must know that this might not work."

"I know. But I'll do anything" Naruto exchanged glances with Saskue. He picked up Sakura and they left.

Finally Naruto and Sasuke had reached Konoha. They headed for the Hokage's tower. The first person they needed to see was Tsunade. They came up to her room and Sasuke knocked. Naruto was standing to the side of Sasuke with Sakura. Shizune, Tsunade's assistant ,opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but Tsunade is busy right now with another person."

"This is an emergency "Naruto said as he stepped in front ,so Shizune would see.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Is she-"

"Yes" Sasuke answered without her even finishing the sentence.

"Oh n…-"She quickly turned around and ran to Tsunade. Shizune didn't even get to explain much till Tsunade came running to the door ,opened it and yelled "What HAPPENED?!"

"There might be a way to bring her back "Naruto said, rushing into things.

"Wh-"

"Tsunade, Sakura got killed during the mission." Sasuke said.

Tsunade bit her lip. She stroked a pink lock of hair. They were still standing in the doorway .

"But ..there might be a way to bring her back!" Naruto said again, louder.

"What…h..how?? This is too-" Tsunade began saying.

"With the Fan and Sword of Kupaku, we can bring her back Tsunade!!" Naruto said as he barged into the Hokage's office,tired of stading in the doorway. The person to whom Tsunade was talking to left with Shizune's permission. Sakura's matters were of more importance right now.

"Ok ok ,wiat!" Tsunade said as she followed him.

"Tsunade!!!!" Naruto was already getting impatinent. He was tortured by the sight of Sakura's dead body,esspecialy if he was holding it ,he wanted Sakura back as soon as possible. " She's your own student,don't you want her alive?!?!?"

"Well of course I do Naruto,but this is so much information right now ,you-"

"No it's not a **BIT **of too much information!!!Sakura is **DEAD** ,but we know a way to bring her back to **LIFE**!! How hard is **THAT**??!!!!!! " Tsunade could see the hurt in Naturo's eyes. Sasuke stood beside Naruto .

Tsunade looked at Sakura in Naruto's arms. "I….she really is dead…" Tsunade was just now able to grasp the concept. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. " Whatever way your talking about ,in brining her back, I'll do it" She said, not really thinking at the time.

"Ok, Sasuke, you explain"Naruto said.

And Sasuke explined everything to Tsunade .Including how she died and what she said and what he told Naruto.Finally Tsunade looked up at Sasuke and Naruto,without much expression on her face. She walked to her desk.

"Well???" Naruto asked aggrevated.

Tsunade looked throughout her whole desk ,walked over to the closet ,which was full of papars ,she looked everywhere and papers were flying.Nodody said a word. Finally in a corner on the closet at the very bottom she found a paper. Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, wondering what she was doing ,obviously something important because once she stopped reading the paper ,she was shut her eyes and looked like she was about to cry.

"….I…..I'm not legally allowed to do it." She mumbled.

**Please tell me what you think so far! Reviews are really important to me!!!!!!! Besides, more reviews want to make mewant to uplaod sooner :D**


	6. The End and the Beggining

**Last Chapter! Enjoy it Guys and tell me if I should write more!**

Naruto,holding Sakura, Sasuke and Tsunade all stood in silence.

"Tsunade…..please… lets try this" said Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to ..…. I still don't even believe this!... but..what if it doesn't work, then what??" Tsunade said.

Naruto shut his eyes and opened them again,and said. " It will work" .

Sasuke looked at Naruto,and then at Tsunade ,and said to her " Hokage sama,… I never ask..for anything, but…if you do this ,then I will not ask for anything ever again…" he looked at her in the eye.

Tsunade looked at Sakura and didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she said "So how is this gona work"?

Naruto widened his eyes, withought smiling though ,and explained everything. They were going to do it right then ,after gathering everyone.

It happened in a closed circular room. The room had no doors, no windows. It was pitch black. They got into it trough the floor. The room had to be absolutely sealed in order for the resurrection jutsu to work. Tsunade ,Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru , Rock Lee, Hinata, Kakashi, Chouji, Kiba Ten Ten, and even Shino and Neji were there to help, to give their chakra to Sakura. They were all in a circle(not holding hands though), Sakura was placed on a long decorated table in the middle. Underneath the table, from the very middle of the circle ,there were drawings on the floor, they were jutsu labels. Naruto held the Fan in his hand, Sasuke held the Sword, they were standing on the opposite sides of the circle.

Tsunade was the only one who knew the right words to this jutsu. She has never preformed it,and hoped she would never have to. This kind of resurrection with 2 Talismans was called Tsugu Ga Ruke. It has been preformed several times in other villages , but had not worked most of the time. She started saying the words, and as she did ,the Fan and the Sword started glowing in a light violet color ,and so did the drawings on the floor. . Everyone had their eyes closed. Everyone prayed this would work Their chakra glowed in a light blue color around their bodies. .As Tsunade said the words louder and louder ,the Talismans glowed more and more .As Tsunade continued ,she opened her eyes, and lifted her arms, still saying the words. The Sword and the Fan lifted off of Naruto and Saske's hands and came together in the middle ,above Sakura.

"Gahugo no Uyoshine!!" Tsunade exclaimed ,as the final words in the jutsu. Everyone's blue chakra flowed in a stream into Sakura, and The Fan and The Swords's violet energy did too. It was a very magnificent sight. The room got so bright, that some of them has to shut their eyes tighter.

It was over. Everyone collapsed as their chakra was sucked out of them(they didn't die). It was dark and silent. The Fan and The Sword lost their glow and fell on the floor beside the table. Several seconds passed. Sakura was laying on the table, motionless. Suddenly ,she moved her eyelash. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. It was pitch black.

Sakura thought to herself ' ….where am I…… its so dark… hell perhaps?' Very slowly, Sakura sat up on the table. She lifted her hand, and put it to her face. She moved her hand from her cheek to her lip, down to her chest. There was a heartbeat. Was it possible that she was alive? That heartbeat was real , she could feel it, beating inside of her. She could feel the blood inside her veins, the chakra inside…

She heard something move. She quickly turned her head . Sakura, still not used to this, did not sense a person moving closer. The steps were silent. She put her feet on the floor and stood up. Something touched her shoulder , but for a very brief second, in a way, like it was surprised for anyone to be right there. A glow appeared ,in order to make things visible. It was Sasuke. Sasuke widened his eyes and opened his mouth. Sakura widened her eyes, but didn't open her mouth.

"….Sasuke?" She said ,her voice breaking. "How can this be-".

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just stepped foreward and hugged her. She didn't hug back.

"Is this a dream…?" Seing Sasuke made her doubt again.

" No..no.. Sakura, this isn't a dream. You're alive!!" he said as he looked at her in the eyes. Sasuke couldn't hold his feelings, so he hugged her even tighter, so she wouldn't see that he was crying. Sakura hugged back,and hugged back strong. Big tears rolled out of her eyes. Sasuke faded the glow and they were again in the dark. They stood in the darkness hugging for the longest time.

"Sasuke..I….how did this happen?" She asked while still holding him.

Sasuke didn't answer at first. "It doesn't matter how, it only matters that you're here now" He said."I'm so sorry Sakura, that you had to go through this... if it wasn't for me-"

"Sasuke" Sakura said as she looked at him, she made a glow this time so she could see his gorgeous face "wouldn't you do the same thing for me?" Before Sasuke said anything, she noticed 2 shiny tears on his cheeks. She look her hand, and took one of his teardrops on her finger. "You never cried for me before…" She smiled.

"Naruto cried a lot for you"

"Naruto!..where-?"

Sasuke made a big bright glow to light up the whole room. "Everyone helped out to bring you back. I would wake up Naruto, but they all need to rest to gain their chakra back" .

Sakura walked to Naruto and brushed his blond locks with her hand. "Naruto…" She smiled .

The next day , everyone ,except Sasuke ofcourse was still sleeping. They were put into beds though. Sasuke woke up earlier than everyone not because he gave up less chakra, but because his eagerness to see Sakura was overpowering. He thought could rest later.

After Sakura finished putting everyone to rest, she went outside. It was midnight and the moon was full. She walked for a long time until she came to the edge of a very tall cliff. In front of her was the sea . She looked up at the magnificent sky, that was filled with many stars, and the full moon. Then she looked at the sea and how it was reflecting the moon's shine.

Sasuke walked up behind her. She didn't turn around, but said " It's so beautiful, isn't it?".

"Yes" he walked up to her and stood near, but not touching.

"Sasuke ….. when I was younger, I liked you because I though you were great looking and cool. I childish of course, but…. I don't like you just because of that" she paused ,looked at the sky ,and continued again. " I like you beucase you are different, because you have a great goal.. because you've been through a lot and I want you to know that there is someone here … you're not alone Sasuke". She paused again, looked at the sea, but not at him.. " You...you're a good person ..When you joined with Orochimaru, it was because you wanted to avenge your clan, which was out of love, not hatred, but hatred overtook you…. but then, after you defeated Itachi you came back here.. and you were a good person to come back and –" …" and why am I even telling you this? Hah.. you already know all this and I –" she laughed a little. Sasuke looked at her. Sakura finally looked at him and said " I want you to know that I will always be here for you, because I love you Sasuke".

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura , almost touching his nose to hers and said " I love you too Sakura", before he leaned in all the way and they kissed in the moonlight.

**Yayy! The end!**


End file.
